


The Impossible

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Talking, The Future, Weddings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: The wedding party is enormous and packed. Guests from all walks of life mingling together, laughing and talking, eating and drinking; pirates, marines, royalty, revolutionaries and everyone in-between. Only someone as insane as Mugiwara could have this happen and not have it turn into some sort of dramatic tragedy.SmoLaw, in which nothing is impossible.
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy, Nami/Tashigi (One Piece), Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Impossible

The wedding party is enormous and packed. Guests from all walks of life mingling together, laughing and talking, eating and drinking; pirates, marines, royalty, revolutionaries and everyone in-between. Only someone as insane as Mugiwara could have this happen and not have it turn into some sort of dramatic tragedy. 

Law shook his head as he grabbed a flute of champagne and decided to head for the outskirts of the party. Like anything having to do with Mugiwara, most of the party was pure chaos. Loud, bright, and of course, there was food everywhere. Practically a circus. Actually, scratch that, it was definitely a circus as he passed someone juggling wine bottles on top of a lion to cheering onlookers.

It was with some relief that he reached a calmer part of the celebration, the sound fading a bit, the number of people dwindling. The party spread along most of the beach and onto the boardwalk of Loguetown. Ships of all kinds and sizes were sitting in the harbor. The grandiose and ridiculous pirate ships interspersed with the newer World Navy ships. He spotted the Alabastan Kingdom Representative’s ship, the symbol for the World Reformation Forum emblazoned on its sails. Not a single old World Government symbol in sight. 

It had been five years since the collapse of the former World Government, and Law wondered if he would ever get used to that, despite having played a large part in its end. Beyond the Alabastan ship, sat another ship he recognized, a Marine warship. G-5 still painted on the sails, though the flags upon it had changed over to the new World Navy. Admiral Smoker’s ship. 

Leaning against the railing separating the boardwalk from the sand, cigars in hand, was the man himself. Quite possibly the only other person here who would appreciate how insane this all was.

Smoker looked over at him as he neared, inclining his head in Law’s direction, and he took it as an invitation to approach. “It’s been some time, Smoker-ya,” he said casually, coming to a stop and leaning against the railing, looking at the party. “Law,” Smoker rumbled. 

“Tell me, could you have seen this coming ten years ago?” Law muttered, catching a glimpse of Mugiwara grabbing his now husband and dragging him somewhere, likely towards food. There was a huge smile on Fleet Admiral Koby’s face, pink hair slipping out from under his headband, and glasses slightly askew. Law took a sip of the champagne in his glass. Decent alcohol, though he expected no less from Blackfoot.

“What, that the Fleet Admiral would marry the new King of the Pirates, and that I’d be at their wedding?” Smoker snorted, a puff of smoke curling up from his cigar. They both went quiet for a moment, letting that statement sink in before Law chuckled and Smoker shook his head. 

A loud bang drew their attentions towards the beach. A rocket exploded upward into the sky above followed by a small crowd yelling SUPER at the top of their lungs, cheers erupting across the sand. “This wedding is absurd,” Law muttered, but the corner of his lips lifted up as he took in the colorful spirals of light that the rocket left behind. 

“Not sure what else you were expecting,” Smoker shrugged and Law inclined his head in his direction. “Nothing like mine was,” he added after a moment. Law glanced over at him. He was wearing a white suit with a blue button-up. No tie, and the first few buttons undone. No ring on his hands to be seen, however. “You’re married?” he asked. A server passed by them, Smoker’s hand turning to smoke and snagging a flute of champagne. “Was, once, when I was young and stupid,” he grunted. 

Law raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “That implies that you aren’t either of those things now,” he smirked. Smoker gave him a mild glare and rolled his eyes. At that moment, two people Law recognized strolled onto the dance floor. Nami and… his eyebrows went up at seeing who her partner was. Smoker’s subordinate, a Vice Admiral now. Sword Collector Tashigi. 

Nami was grinning widely, their fingers intertwined, Tashigi red but with a soft smile on her face. Tashigi spotted them over Nami’s head and turned three shades redder, before giving Smoker a tiny wave. “Well, you can be stupid at any age, I’ll give you that,” Smoker muttered but there was a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

Law smiled, taking another sip of his champagne. He was almost out. “What about you?” Smoker quirked an eyebrow at him, the light from the massive bonfire down the beach giving the edges of his white hair a halo glow. Law blinked, “What about me?” 

“You married?” Law stared at him, and nearly fiddled with his tie for a moment. Before the war just a few years ago, this conversation would not have happened in a million years. The world really had changed, hadn’t it? “No, I’m not,” he said, watching Tashigi take the lead on the floor and spin Nami around before dipping her, orange hair shimmering in the light. 

“The idea of tying yourself to another, agreeing to be part of someone’s life until the end, that’s quite the commitment,” he added quietly, turning and looking out at the waterfront. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Smoker pull another cigar out of his pocket, the lighter flickering before a plume of smoke began rising into the air. “Not for the faint of heart,” Smoker agreed. 

“True… but I can’t say that it sounds as daunting as it once did,” Law found a small smile gracing the corners of his mouth as he brought the champagne to his lips. Smoker glanced at him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Law watching the waves, Smoker staring up at the stars high overhead. “So, would you do it again?” Law found himself asking.

“Do what again?” Smoker asked after taking a long drink of his champagne. “Get married,” Law turned back around to look at the crowd. More people were heading to the dance floor as it appeared Koby had convinced Mugiwara to dance. They were both terrible at it, but the earnest joy on their faces brought a smile to his. 

“You know, if you had asked me a few years ago, I would have said no, but…” Smoker gestured at the wedding spread out before them, “the impossible does happen,” he genuinely smiled this time. Law turned to look at him, then towards the dance floor, and then at the last of the champagne in his glass. Mind made up, he downed the rest of it in one go, liquid courage indeed. “Dance with me Smoker-ya,” Law held out his hand. Smoker gazed at him for a moment, then muttered, “What the hell, screw it,” and took Law’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some SmoLaw on this Christmas Eve. I am yet again called towards the SmoLaw train, and who am I to say no to that? 
> 
> I needed fluff and lightness and nobody stopped me from writing my 39th fanfic of 2020.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
